Browsers typically enable users to interact with and experience many different types of content, usually over a computer network, and often in a visual or graphical manner. For example, users may install one or more internet browsers on a local computing device, and may thereafter utilize the internet browser to access content and/or functionality provided by a remote computing device.
Current internet browsers process many events, some generated by a user, and some generated by the browser itself, other applications, or the operating system. Events can be handled by the browser or by components of the browser. Background pages may spend time idle, wasting memory. Accordingly, there exists a need for a page that is loaded only when needed.